moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Telriah Aurelstar
#Appearance|Appearance}} #Character|Character}} #History|History}} #Recent Events|Recent Events}} #Commissioned Art|Art}} #Notes|Notes}} }} ---- |Row 7 title = House |Row 7 info = House of Embershield |Row 8 title = Blood Relations |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = }} Telriah Aurelstar ''(Takashimi Sairi in Sevenoxana) is the current reigning High Sovereign of the Astral Kingdoms, and Violet Queen of Amastril. In addition to this, she is the current High Daimyo of the Violet Legions, and is also referred to as the Most Devout after she had returned from the dead as the Avatar of Kelendri. Appearance Telriah is regarded as an exotic and rare beauty amongst the Anasorein due to her pale complexion, a rarity among the race as a whole, where it is more common to have violet or light pink skin tones. Her hair reaches down to her waist, and is often braided partially to keep it in place. She is noted to be full bodied, keeping a toned, yet curvy figure, often compared to as an hourglass. Since her rebirth as the Avatar of Kelendri, she has taken to wearing a more traditional raiment that was once worn by her ancestors. This outfit is composed of a dress that covers her abdomen, parts of her chest, her shoulders, and around her waist and upper legs. Over her legs, up to her knees, is a pair of heeled leather boots and leggings, while her arms are covered by white and gold cloth, and her hands protected by padded gloves. Atop her head is the ancient crown of House Aurelstar, and the Kingdom of Amastril. Character Unchanging in her views, Telriah regards the world as needing change, and a firm hand to guide that change. While she knows she is not the person to do so, she helps with this belief where she can. She is often seen as dour and emotionless, never showing her emotions in public settings, and even ignoring those who try to call her attention by using her name, and not her title or style. Where she goes, she commands respect. Calculating and cunning, the slightest misstep is for her political gain, and she will use what she has to her every advantage, as well as finding weak points that she may strengthen. She does not share her peoples view of dislike for the High Elves that are aligned with the Alliance, but views them rather as misguided children. She regards them with curiosity, and like any other race, does not hate the whole for the crime of an individual. Rather, it is hard to anger her, and many find it to be a fun challenge to try and do so, only to regret it when her wrath finds them after. History Telriah was born the first daughter, and second child to Lothin Embershield and Lyestra Dawnspear, and was brought up with the teachings of her families religious beliefs regarding the Kelendric Pantheon. She served as a priestess of Kelendri for ten years of her adolescence, and another five as a farseer of Malash. Between the servitude of these priesthoods she also was taught several skills in personal combat, being noted by her mentors as being most at home when using a blade and spells, though only needing to use her sword as a last resort if magic cannot bring an enemy down. In her later years, still regarded as a child by the Anasorein, she was married to an Anasorein lord, though it is not known who it was, as her marriage was later ruled as null, and she was brought back to her fathers court in the wake of the death of her brother. Upon her return, she was named the heir to the Kingdom of Amastril. Prior to her crossing the timestreams to enter the prime timeline, she had served as a field marshal for the Grand Alliance, though often found herself in deployments that did not involve attacking the Horde. She took a neutral stance on their existence, believing that the two factions could co-exist. Her beliefs were shattered when she saw her world fall to the Legion, and she ultimately believed that one faction had to go, and absorb the other. A Doomed World In the aftershock of the failed assault on the Broken Shore, Telriah led the 9th Legion in an attack against a Legion stronghold in the Restored Lordaeronian Territories. The result of this assault was disastrous, resulting in heavy casualties for both her, and a Horde force sent to intercept her. As she began her assault upon the walls of a Legion-occupied Stratholme, a Horde army came up behind her and started a slaughter that left her with barely fifty soldiers, out of nearly three thousand she marched North with. Throughout the world after, similar battles would happen. Alliance Legions attacking Horde forces, and vice versa, as revenge for prior attacks. Ultimately, the Legions goal had been finished, and both factions had lost much of the military strength, allowing a final attack against the remaining holdouts. Towards the end, as Telriah prepared for death, a voice called to her, and a portal opened. The form of Kelstriadormu, in her Anasorein guise, stepped through, offering her a second chance at life. Telriah, of the Doomed Azeroth, had crossed over into the prime dimension and timeline. Recent Events Aurelia, Marriage, Foundation The first few weeks of living upon this version of Azeroth left Telriah with confusion, as she was told that while her great grandfathers Kingdom had fallen, in its place, several thousand year later, an Empire was formed which was named after a portion of his surname, Aurelia, from Aurelstar. While this gave her much to be happy about, there was still much she did not like about this new world she would live upon. With the Horde and Alliance still fighting eachother in the midst of the Burning Legions invasion, she sought a way to end it, though could find no hopes of doing such. Her Empire would not last long were it to intrude upon the politics of either faction so as to force them to stop their bloodshed for the hope of defeating the Legion. Instead, she opted to oversee her own forces, to understand where her military would be strong, and what weaknesses they had. To say she was impressed would be an understatement. The organization at which the Aurelian Military stood was beyond any belief, being divided into the four main corps; Infantry, Cavalry, Rifles and Artillery. She sought out the leader, who in both realities was her cousin, Field Marshal Kalstrin Wintersteel, the Countess of the County of Altamont. With her faith in the military, and trusting of Eridan Silverwood, the Ranger-Commandante of the Royal Ranger Corps, she opted for her next step in stabilizing Aurelia, a marriage to produce an heir, and for companionship through what would be the trying times ahead. Neo Starstrider had approached her when she first came into this reality, and her feelings for him were well known after a certain point, her admiration for the High Elf beyond those of the standards most Anasorein held for their cousins. Over the course of a few months, their relationship budded from Empress and Vassal to that of Empress and Consort. The resulting public appearances, and even private meetings, led to an openly known betrothal and courtship between the House of Aurelstar and House of Starstrider. Shortly before a proposal was made by Lord Starstrider, Telriah met with him privately in the Astral Palace. In her solar, she told him of news that needed to be kept private until they were married; Pregnancy. It would be easy to hide, as many did not know of the Anasoreins cycle of pregnancy, which normally lasted up to 10 months, and on rare occasions, 11 months. Truespear Invasion Nearly nine months into her pregnancy, Telriah had founded new political organizations to run her Empire; the High Lords of Aurelia were one such, where six titles and offices would be in command of certain areas. Military, Civilian, Knightly Orders, Inquisitor/Law, Magical Orders, and the Voice of the Empress. Through them, Telriah was told of a letter received from the Truespear Enclaves, a people who had fled from Quel'Anaris following the 'death' of Lothin Embershield, and her original counterpart, though later revealed to be Kelstriadormu, being exiled from her home. Approximately three weeks later, Alexanya Moonfall, the appointed Voice, met with Tas'Vona Truespear at Frostharbor, alongside Keak Vallian, Aphnesara Whitebriar, and other military officials. The meeting was brief, but the battle that followed was not. As Tas'Vona proclaimed he would swear an oath, he teleported onto his flagship, and bombarded the harbor, killing many loyal soldiers of the Empire. Following this, Sin'dorei and Truespear forces were deployed into the town and harbor, and though Alexanya's forces held them off for a time to allow civilians to evacuate, the battle was ultimately a loss. A general retreat was surrounded around the invasion sites which were any and all coastal areas, including the bay at Eastcliff, as well as Phoenix's Landing. With those areas surrendered, Telriah knew Truespear would press the advantage and move inland. Due to her condition and pregnancy, she handed the reigns of command to Keak Vallian, who sallied forth to rally the Arcadian Legions, and march North to then rally the broken and scattered Aurelian military. His campaign was a harsh one, and he had to act fast due to the Truespear forces surrounding East Lowes and besieging it. When the assault came forth, Telriah was in the Astral Palace, watching from her quarters, and guarded by several Knights of the Crimson Phoenix. The walls fell, and her soldiers put up a brave resistance, but it was for naught, as they were forced time and time again to retreat further and further into the city, until the battle eventually came to the foot of the Astral Palace. As she was prepared to surrender, the horns of war sounded, and a distant look onto the field allowed a show that General Vallian had rallied his men, and reinforcements from Varland had arrived. Brief, but bloody, the Truespear forces were routed, and many were taken captive, and allowed to rejoin their Anasorein brethren if they were to serve out a sentence. Following this, Telriah sat out the rest of the war, leaving it to Alexanya to regulate the reports and letters coming and going, as the stress from the war, and that added from the siege, forced her into labor, giving birth to the twins who shared the bond between High Elf and Anasorein. Her son she had named Thrawn, and her daughter, she had named Leariah, after the fallen Lady Sunglaive. Later, during a celebration for the victory they had achieved, she was noted to be solemn, tired, and in a quiet spirit. A Silent Expedition & Death Nearly a year went by with little to no action from Telriah, aside from her running of the realm. She had decided that an Empire did not suit what her people needed, and dissolved Aurelia, and declaring that the Kingdom of Amastril had returned. She had donned the surname of her great grandfather, dubbing herself "Telriah Aurelstar, the Violet Queen". Due to this, she had decided it would be best if she took to scouting the land from which her people hailed, to see if it could be inhabited once more. Taking a ship while disguised as a common mage, she jumped off when they neared the isle in the dead of night, leaving no trace of her whereabouts on the ship, or back in her Kingdom. She landed at a place she could only think to be nothing more than the ruins of an esteemed military base that was home to the original Ranger Corps, who were once known only as the Orochi. She was glad to see such an area, but still pressed inland, surpassed at the beauty that the arcane radiation had put upon the isle; Forests of violet trees, and light blue, nearly transparent, flowers. Though it was not the end of her journey, others thought so. Her counterparts father, Lothin, had not died on Amastril as many had assumed, but instead, he had lived, and restored the capital to living glory. A patrol found her in her travels, while she had been busy writing down notes and other items. While she fought, it was brief, and ended horrendously for her. She had killed atleast three of them with magic, but five more had come to their aid upon their cries, and killed her with several stabs to her torso. Her body was left on the ground, and not a day later, was found by Aphnesara Whitebriar and her husband, Eameon. It was brought back to the Astral Palace, and her death was kept secret due to the actions of Kelstriadormu, who foretold of a vision that showed Telriah was not upon her final end, but rather, the beginning of a new age for her people. An Avatar Risen An approximate three weeks after Telriahs body had been returned to the Astral Palace, it was noted that even though her body was dead, it had not decayed. It was unknown as to why, until after she had risen back from the dead. In the privacy of her chambers, she attained the blessing of Kelendri, becoming Her avatar. In doing so, her body underwent the changes needed to contain such power. The physical embodiment of being Her avatar were a pair of ivory, angelic wings, and a facial tattoo reminiscent to that of traditional coming-of-age Anasorein tattoos, which would glow constantly with the Light of Kelendri, as would her eyes, both golden as the dawn. With her ascendance as the most faithful of Kelendri, Telriah was granted access to memories of what had truly happened to the Isle of Amastril, but chose to keep those to herself for the nonce. She knew it would break her Kingdom apart knowing such things, and instead, opted to reappear to the public, announcing herself with her new style, conferred upon by her counselors. The announcement of her return, and ascendance as the most faithful of Kelendri, was met with thunderous applause and rejoice by the citizens of Amastril. After, she reaffirmed Amastrils stance on the Horde, and renewed war efforts against the Banshee Queen. In doing so, she also announced to her people that while the Horde was the enemy at the moment, the Alliance would always be a looming threat as well, and that so long as both existed, their sovereignty could never truly be safe. For this, she had decided, that efforts would be made to send aid to areas affected most by the war, such as Quel'damor, and the Dawnish. In secret, with the Regency Council of Amastril, she had affirmed that they would be sending enough supplies and men to completely rebuild Lady Dawnsingers lands in an effort to make it seem as if the Alliance did not care for its people, while Amastril cared for all who would stand against tyranny such as that in the Horde. Having made the plans of supplying aid with the council, which she hereby renamed to something more appropriate, having no need of a regency with her return. From henceforth, her council would come to be known instead as the "Council of Our Lords Most Devout", and composed of not only the original ministers, but many more positions that would come to be following future meetings. Following the reforms needed to bring the Kingdom to order, she had missives sent out to the leaders and people of the areas they would start aiding first. The most important area she had deemed was Quel'damor. The letter had been sent in the aftermath of the Hordes attack upon Quel'Damor, and Telriah seeked to rectify the Alliances late intervention in the war between the Dawnish Sin'dorei & Quel'dorei. Titles & Offices Held Quotes by Telriah Quotes about Telriah Commissioned Art TelriahSicilGold.jpg|Telriahs Royal Portrait. Telriah3.jpg|Telriah, drawn by Kamarill Telriah3.png|Telriah, drawn by Kamarill ChildTelriah.png|Telriah as a child. (Kamarill) Telriah2.jpg|Telriah, as drawn by Khaard ElizabethSketch.png|Telriah Sketch by Oha| Notes * Telriahs personality & character is a mixture of Tywin Lannister and Stannis Baratheon. She believes in performing her duty, while commanding respect and doing what must be done, despite the cost. Category:Alternate Settings Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Anasorein Category:High Lords of Aurelia Category:House of Aurelstar Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:Astral Kingdoms Category:Astral Kingdoms Peerage